1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of testing flip chip devices and related test apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flip chip device can fail due to underfill delamination and flip chip bump fatigue failures resulting from thermo mechanical stresses in the flip chip device. To avoid these failures in working devices and the associated problems and recalls, a flip chip device design is typically extensively tested to verify the integrity of the flip chip device prior to release of the flip chip device.
Testing typically involves thermal baking or thermal cycling the flip chip device to accelerate the flip chip device failure. Unfortunately, these testing techniques take a significant amount of time, typically on the order of one to three months. This, in turn, delays release of the flip chip device.